User blog:Wongskis/My Ranking of robberies and heists
This is in the perspective of the robberies and heists in Jailbreak as of February 2020. I won't speak for too long so here I go: Contents https://jailbreak.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Wongskis/My_Ranking_of_robberies_and_heists# hide#1) Power Plant #2) Cargo Plane #3) Museum #4) Bank #5) Passenger Train #6) Jewelry Store #7) Cargo Train #8) Gas Station #9) Donut Store 1) Power PlantEdit A generous robbery providing up to 5600 JB cash. After some practice, you will be able to successfully solve those puzzles. The lasers + conveyor belts are extremely simple. You don't require a key card to enter and you will see whether it is open from the smoke which emerges. Lastly, cops (in theory) cannot enter the power plant along with the fact police officers do not get notified of your power plant entry. Downsides: Train may run in front of you. Newer players may not know the optimal route to the volcano base and may take more time solving the puzzles. 2) MuseumEdit This is a difficult robbery for beginner players but easy for seasoned ones. You are rewarded 4000 JB cash at minimum (if you fill up your whole bag that is) and some assisting cash. In the museum, you are presented with a myriad of items to rob, some obvious such as the dinosaur and the mummy, while some more discreet e.g the planets hanging from the ceiling. It opens rather quickly compared to the Bank. The puzzles are also very easy as they are the same each time. Downsides: Requires at least two people to rob and you're screwed if your partner dies. The helicopter glitch is quite well known within cops and without a jetpack you have no way to defend yourself. Without a jetpack, you can't defend yourself from police officers with the bag. 3) Cargo PlaneEdit A very easy robbery. No obstacles are required to claim your money; you simply press E twice, skydive to the city criminal base and you can earn up to 6000 JB cash. (albeit most likely 4000). It is in a remote area from a road that doesn't receive much traffic from police officers. Downsides: Requires a keycard. Waiting time is long; 7 minutes when you can rob the museum twice for more money! 4) BankEdit The Bank is a common robbery in the city that is very easy except for the presidential vault which has some difficulty. The bank, while not very rewarding is something many people choose to rob. It has 3 escape routes, more than most other heists. You also get notified if law enforcement entire, giving you a heads-up to be cautious. Downsides: Presidential Vault is difficult for many and easy for police to bust. Financing: Underwater is easy to bust unless you have a giant team. Requires a keycard. 5) Passenger TrainEdit It's a robbery most people don't wait for because it doesn't reward you with much cash, however it is extremely easy to rob (press E until your bag fills up). It makes a loud noise that tells you that the train is passing by. This ranks above the cargo train because you usually don't lose your vehicle while robbing this and the direction it runs by is heading towards the volcano base. Downside: Offers minute amounts of cash. Cannot use weapon unless you have jetpack. 6) Jewelry StoreEdit A robbery that is very popular, requires nothing to rob and is near the Bugatti, convenient for getaways. This robbery has a medium difficulty but 95% of the time a player will make it out alive. The criminal base is very close and you will claim your money nearly instantly after robbing it. Downsides: Doesn't offer that much money. Only has one way out without glitching/exploiting - cops usually camp there. The obbies may do substantial damage in particular the security camera ones. 7) Cargo TrainEdit It is the first train that was added in Jailbreak. Its main advantage is that police aren't notified at all so that you can rob it secretly unless if an eagle-eyed cop notices the door opened. Its robbery is very, very simple (pressing 'E' 3 times) and unlike the passenger train you don't need to go anywhere to claim the cash. The bounty that comes with it in the thousands. Downsides: Offers little money compared to other robberies/heists. You will likely lose your vehicle unless you have the mobile garage game pass. If you're very unlucky, an officer may notice the opened hatch and enter the train cart, arresting you because you don't have anywhere to go. 8) Gas StationEdit Its basically free cash after you rob the cargo train should you exit the train after the fire station area. You press E for a few seconds. Thats it. I ranked this higher than the donut shop because the Town receives more traffic from police than this area, and there is a car that waits outside the gas station. Downsides: Offers little money and no XP. 9) Donut StoreEdit The first robbery that certain criminals perform because of its close distance from the prison and the free donut (healing properties) it provides from entry. The robbery is easily done by any player regardless of skill level. Downsides: A more common robbery than the gas station making it more likely for the cashier to not surrender any money. Very close distance from the prison which may invite police officers to arrest you. This is simply from my own experience and my own opinion, and I do not expect any of you to think the exact same way. Feel free to ask me more about why I ranked a certain robbery that way and if I agree with your point I might change it. Category:Blog posts